This application addresses broad Challenge Area (09) Health Disparities and specific Challenge Topic, 09-MH-101: Validating Models of Community Re-entry Programs for Prisoners with Mental Disorders. Abstract The purpose of this study is to combine existing administrative databases to evaluate the effectiveness of a statewide re-entry program for people with mental illness exiting corrections. The Massachusetts Department of Mental Health (DMH) Forensic Transition Team (FTT), a case management based re-entry program, has been in existence for over 10 years. Although there have been descriptive studies documenting favorable short-term outcomes, a rigorous scientific evaluation of the FTT program using matched controls has not been done. The goals of the proposed study are two-fold: (1) to evaluate the effectiveness of the FTT program in reducing recidivism, and (2) to assess whether the program's benefits are likely to outweigh the costs using a comparative economic analysis. The study design is retrospective with the comparative analysis based on a case-control framework. Individuals with serious mental illness who re-entered the community after incarceration but were not eligible for FTT program form the control group. The controls are matched based on propensity scores selected from demographic, mental health and criminal history variables. We will conduct both "between" and "within" group analysis of the FTT program to understand disparities in community re-entry outcomes. To accomplish the objectives of the study we will merge existing administrative data for the years 2007 - 2010 from state agencies with which FTT clients have significant contact. These agencies include the Department of Mental Health, Department of Correction, Hamden and Suffolk County Houses of Correction, Department of Public Health Bureau of Substance Abuse Services providing substance abuse services, and publicly available data from the Criminal Offender Record Information system, the state's official electronic arrest record repository. Major strengths and innovations of the proposed application are: (a) existing databases which can be harmonized to answer research questions;(b) evaluation of a unique state-wide re-entry program serving voluntary participants that has been in existence for over 10 years;and (c) the use of comparative economics. This application addresses the emerging public mental health crisis of truncated continuity of care for individuals with severe mental illness involved in the criminal justice system in general and exiting corrections in particular. Project Title: Evaluating Effectiveness of a Statewide Public Mental Health Reentry Program 1. Challenge Area and Specific Challenge Topic This application addresses broad Challenge Area (09) Health Disparities and Challenge Topic 09-MH-101:"Validating Programs of Community Re-entry Programs for Prisoners with Mental Disorders." We propose to evaluate the effectiveness of a comprehensive re-entry intervention for individuals with severe mental illness (SMI), both in terms of post-incarceration outcomes and comparative economics. To achieve our objectives we undertake a interagency collaboration to harmonize existing administrative databases to compare individuals receiving re-entry services in comparison to released prisoners with SMI who have not. Such analysis is needed to inform policy regarding the important issue of released prisoners with SMI that impacts both public health and public safety.